The overarching goal of the proposed mentored career award is to provide the applicant with the necessary skills to launch an independent research program focusing on the development of culturally and socially valid interventions for Asian American families affected by physical abuse. The applicant is well qualified for this award based on her strong training in two lines of research: mental health care for ethnic minorities and (2) mental health needs associated with child maltreatment. However, to meet her career objective she requires additional instruction and mentorship in: (1) intervention design, implementation, and evaluation; (2) translation of findings from the basic behavioral sciences to intervention development; (3) family, community and institutional engagement in intervention research and dissemination; (4) advanced data analysis appropriate for evaluation research; and (5) ethics in the conduct of mental health research with ethnic minority children. This training plan will enable the applicant to establish a methodology for producing, implementing, disseminating and evaluating culturally relevant interventions to target abusive parenting, thereby reducing child mental health problems in ethnic minority families. The research plan is divided into three phases. Phase 1 is an observational study that will identify culturally salient correlates of physical abuse in Asian-American families. In Phase 2, an existing evidence based parent training intervention for physical abuse will be augmented to include newly designed treatment components to address the culturally salient risk factors for abuse identified in Phase 1. Phase 3 will involve a limited test of the proposed intervention to provide an initial estimate of its efficacy. The product of this research will be an empirically derived, culturally responsive intervention for physical abuse in Asian American families ready for implementation and evaluation in a future study.